gonefandomcom-20200225-history
Quinn Gaither
The Fisherman |power = |bars = |romance =Lana Arwen Lazar |age =14-15 |parents =Mr. and Mrs. Gaither |siblings = |fate =Alive |books =''Gone'' Hunger Lies Plague Fear Light }} Quinn Gaither is a character appearing in all the books set in the FAYZ, prior to which he is Sam Temple's only friend. He grows distant to Sam and betrays him early on, but saves his life and is accepted back into the community of Perdido Beach. He later founds the fishermen and works with them until the barrier vanishes. Quinn currently resides in Santa Monica, near Sam and Astrid. Description Quinn is a laid-back, calm, reliable surfer that jokes a lot. He is tall for his age and has black hair that he lets hang over his eyes. He is tanned and muscular due to rowing a lot so he can fish, which he is very good at. Astrid says that Quinn was a "spineless worm" at the start of the FAYZ and a "pillar of strength" at the end, and that he was one of the kids that changed for the better because of the FAYZ. He often wears sunglasses and fedoras. Appearances ;Gone In Gone, Quinn goes along with Sam and Astrid to check Clifftop Hotel and the Nuclear Power Plant for Little Pete. Quinn insists that they check his house first, when he realizes his parents are gone he breaks down into tears, the first character we see to really cry. Quinn confesses to Sam and Astrid that he had a fight with his father the previous night. He then suggests that God might be to blame for the creation of the FAYZ but it does not appear as if he is overly religious throughout the rest of the series. The group later find Edilio trying to dig his way out of the FAYZ. To Quinn's great annoyance, Sam agrees to let him come along. He's among the first to find out about Sam's powers. When Caine arrived at Perdido Beach, Quinn betrayed his friends to join him, but eventually rejoined Sam. Quinn's big break was in The Thanksgiving Battle. He was assigned to shoot any enemy who came to the daycare. He is said to have had a clear shot at Drake, but he couldn't make himself shoot. A little later, when the coyotes come in, Quinn does end up shooting a few, but not nearly enough. ;Hunger In Hunger, Quinn reveals that he sort of has a crush on Lana, and dances with her at the McClub. But he becomes very important in the FAYZ community when he start fishing. His fishing is a hint to the next book, Lies. In the battle, he finds Sam after Drake whips him. He takes Sam back to the mineshaft. ;Lies Quinn is now very important to the little community of the FAYZ. His fishing crews, with the help of Albert, eliminate starvation. They also fish the Blue Bats, which they feed to the zekes in exchange for safe passage in to the fields. The coming of Drake/Brittney and the Human Crew's fire don't help in trying to keep Perdido Beach together, but afterwards, Quinn and his crews manage to keep it together. ;Plague In Plague, Quinn plays a slightly smaller role. He is still fishing, and he learns about the flu after Pookie coughs up his lungs on the beach where Quinn and his crews want to land, he is told by Dahra Baidoo to turn back around and find shelter for himself and his crew until it is safe. This was also the time when Edilio introduced the quarantine because the plague flu became too progressed in Perdido Beach. Quinn and his crew found sanctuary at a small island at the far coast end of the FAYZ barrier. He and his fishermen built small shelters and it was later on that Brianna got to Quinn to hand him the note from Edilio to announce he bring Caine, because Edilio was sick and knew that they could have a better chance at winning this battle if he were leading them, since Sam was away. His role in the battle is very big, because he is the one to go and get Caine. He is granted the right to go fishing whenever he feels by the self-appointed King Caine. ;Fear At the start of Fear, Quinn and his crews are fishing quite normally but Cigar is taken to Caine because he killed Jaden with a studded table leg. He is sentenced to a full day with Penny. By the end of the day, he gouged his own eyes out. This enrages Quinn and his fishing crews, so they go on strike until Caine banishes Penny. When the barrier goes dark, he is put in charge by Lana. A few of his fishermen try to help Caine, whose hands have been cemented. Caine's dignity is seriously damaged and he breaks most of the bones in his hands. Lana heals them. When Penny, Diana, Gaia and Drake come from the mineshaft, Quinn helps them try to kill Drake and Penny and is responsible for making Caine fight, by telling him that if he doesn't do something quickly then all anyone will remember him for is being held at the mercy of Penny.. They end up killing Penny but Diana, Gaia and Drake go back to the mineshaft and the barrier lightens up. This time, it isn't opaque but clear. ;Light Quinn is sent by Edilio to get Albert from San Francisco de Sales Island. Albert then tells Quinn to stop fishing, forcing everyone to work. Through Taylor, Quinn is the first person Sam sends for when he is hurt by Gaia on the highway. When the FAYZ wall comes down, Quinn moves to Santa Monica and helps Sam escape from the hospital. Relationships ;Sam Quinn's "weird guy vibe," and love of surfing are reasons why Quinn and Sam best friends. They always call each other 'dude', 'man', or 'bro'. Sam always preferred keeping a low social profile which naturally "clicked" with Quinn, who was his "own clique." They spent their free time surfing and camping out on the beach. When the FAYZ begins, Quinn grows resentful of Sam due to his leadership role and powers. He betrays him, but feels remorse soon after and joins his side again. Sam and Quinn remain friends throughout the series, although their different jobs mean they do not get to spend much time together. ;Edilio Quinn has a very confrontational attitude towards Edilio. Based on Edilio's appearance, Quinn assumes that he is both Mexican and an illegal immigrant (Edilio's family is from Honduras). Edilio, seemingly used to this kind of prejudice, keeps calm in response to Quinn's rudeness. Although he is verbally hostile, his cowardly nature prevents him from picking a fight that could lead to physical violence. Through Quinn's narrative, it is learned that Edilio's "cheerfulness," "competency" and self-sacrificing nature are some reasons why Quinn despises him. Edilio's growing friendship with Sam begins to alienate Quinn from the group. Later, Quinn tells Lana that he is sorry for calling Edilio names such as "wetback", and starts to respect and like Edilio greatly. ;Lana In Hunger, Quinn and Lana have developed feelings for each other, as Lana feels she is able to tell Quinn about the Gaiaphage's control on her. Throughout the book, Quinn is helping her through a rough time. However, in the next book, Lies, Lana reveals that Quinn stopped visiting her after she almost shot him for breaking a glass in her room. Quinn also feels he couldn't be with her because she had a higher status in the FAYZ than he had. However, in Fear it is shown Quinn is jealous of Sanjit, and his family, for living with her, and when Caine was out of power at a time of crisis Lana felt Quinn should be in charge of Perdido Beach. It is hinted that Quinn still has feelings for her, but he never tells her, considering her dating Sanjit. ;Fishermen As Quinn works with his crews throughout Lies and Plague, he comes to form a sort of 'family' with the other fishermen. They spend a lot of the day working together to supply fish to the town- the reason they become so close. Notes * Orsay describes Quinn's dreams as being lonely and devoid of most color. * He talks in his sleep. Quotes Gallery Light back cover.jpg|Quinn and Dekka on the back cover of Light de: pl: fr: Category:Characters Category:Survivors Category:Male Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Gone Series characters Category:Gone Category:Hunger Category:Lies Category:Plague Category:Fear Category:Light